Kuroneko e a Cerejeira
by UchihaB-Chan
Summary: Em meio à sua viagem, Sasuke e Sakura repousam numa conhecida vila. A simples procura de um gato preto é o suficiente para proporcionar lembranças doces ao casal e uma certeza a Sasuke. [Oneshot][UN SasuSaku][Especial de Amigo Secreto 2016]


_Eeee, voltando depois de um longo período (como sempre) para dar duas notícias. A primeira é: Não, não é mais um novo cap de Procurando por Você, DESCULPA! A segunda é: Esta é uma nova oneshot, um presente para a minha amiga secreta, a Carol! S2_

 _Endy: Só assim pra tu escrever, Brenda ¬¬_

 _Min deixa, tá! ;-; Essa one eu achei a cara de Carol, porque ela adora gatos, e resolvi escrever um enredo fofo porque também acho a cara dela (apesar de minha mente pervertida ter coçado para inserir h-scenes... Deixa pra a one da Gabs, aikeiaehaieh e.e)_

 _Endy: One Universo Naruto, servindo de headcanon da viagem de SasuSaku. Adoron!_

 _Eu também! Agora que é canon só quero saber de fics UN headcanons, aokeoae. Chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa!_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Kuroneko e a Cerejeira**

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma brecha de raio solar atingir seu rosto. Após algumas piscadas para se acostumar com a luz, suspirou profundamente enquanto esticava o corpo para o lado. Mirou o corpo feminino que repousava perto de si.

Sasuke sorriu.

Era sempre assim, todo o mau humor que ousava surgir quando acordava com o Sol batendo na sua cara ia para os ares quando olhava para Sakura. Observá-la dormir lhe causava um grande interesse, o Uchiha não perdia um detalhe. A pele branca sob o fino tecido bege, os ombros relaxados, o tórax seguindo a serena respiração, lábios rosados entreabertos e cílios em evidência graças aos olhos cerrados. O cabelo com vários fios bagunçados completava a linda cena que era Sakura adormecida.

Sim, fazia pouco tempo que começaram a dormir na mesma cama, ainda não se acostumara com ela acordando tão perto de si todos os dias. Aliás, ainda era algo bem incomum para os dois pedir um quarto de casal para repouso. O olhar brilhante da mulher que os atendeu na noite anterior foi suficiente para intensificar o avermelhado nas bochechas de Sakura. Era divertido notar o constrangimento da rosada, mirar o rosto da jovem após pedidos de quarto já virou um costume em sua rotina de viagem.

Antes que pudesse admirar mais um tempo sua companheira, os olhos verdes piscaram. Sakura coçou um olho e percebeu que estava sendo alvo do Uchiha.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. - Ah, aquele costumeiro rubor em suas maçãs que tanto gostava. - Dormiu bem?

\- Aa. - Sakura esticou os braços. - E você?

\- Un! Tive uma noite agradável de sono.

\- Percebi. - Seu comentário trouxe de volta o rubor dela.

O som de algumas crianças fez Sakura desviar o olhar e afastar com a mão a cortina da janela da cabeceira. Ela mirou sorrindo para os pequenos e depois voltou sua atenção para o céu.

\- O tempo está frio mas o Sol continuará visível. Depois do café da manhã nós podemos encontrar Tsubasa-chan, estou com saudades dela.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e virou para o outro lado, não dando sinal de que ia se levantar.

\- Oe, Sasuke-kun! Nada de voltar a dormir! - Disse chacoalhando o braço do jovem. Ele apenas resmungou.

\- Só mais um pouco...

\- Eu conheço essa história! Da última vez que você falou isso nós acabamos dormindo mais do que deveríamos e passamos da hora!

\- Mas foi bom, não foi? - A vontade de vê-la corar pela terceira vez em tão pouco tempo deu coragem para abrir um dos olhos.

\- D-De qualquer forma, isso não é hora para preguiçar! - Sakura levantou da cama depressa e foi até o guarda-roupa para pegar sua vestimenta. O olho curioso do Uchiha seguia seus passos. - Vou tomar meu banho, aproveite então para dormir mais um pouco, mas quando eu sair quero ver você disposto para levantar dessa cama!

\- Hai, hai... - Após ouvir o som da porta fechando, Sasuke afundou o rosto no travesseiro, com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

\- _"A primeira vez de muitas sendo mandona."_

E ele gostava disso.

* * *

O pequeno vilarejo aos poucos aumentava o fluxo de pessoas nas ruas. Uns começavam os preparativos para a pesca, outros carregavam algumas cestas de alimentos e crianças de todas as idades carregavam a felicidade de um extremo ao outro. Sasuke contava um pouco de sua vida de shinobi para jovens que almejavam ser ninjas como ele e Sakura. Eles sempre eram bem tratados naquela vila, e após os acontecimentos do passado todos eram gratos ao casal. Sakura nunca esqueceu Tsubasa. E quando surgia a oportunidade, Sasuke escolhia a vila da Pena para descansar com a Haruno. Tsubasa praticamente não desgrudava de Sakura quando a reencontrava.

E assim como imaginou, lá estava a garotinha de 5 anos pulando de alegria junto com as amiguinhas quando avistaram a rosada. Sakura a segurou nos braços e foi enlaçada pelo abraço da criança. Como de costume, recebeu uma pena de boas vindas. O rosto de Sakura exalava um brilho de felicidade, foi bom ter trazido-a para o lugar após dias estressantes de viagem. As meninas tocavam nos fios rosados da Haruno.

O jovem finaliza sua conversa e anda em direção às garotas. Tsubasa o avista de longe e agita os braços.

\- Sasuke-san! - Sakura olha para trás e põe a menina no chão. Ela quase tropeça nos próprios pés em sua pequena corrida. - Quanto tempo!

\- Tsubasa. - Ele se abaixa para receber o abraço da garota e devolve o sorriso. - Você cresceu bem.

\- Hai! Mamãe me mediu faz pouco tempo e vi que cresci 3 centímetros! - Sasuke prendeu o riso.

\- Eu te disse pra não se preocupar que você ia crescer. - Ela abriu o sorriso enquanto o Uchiha acariciava sua cabeça.

\- E vai crescer mais ainda, não é? - Sakura juntou-se aos dois e também ficou na altura da garotinha.

\- Sim! Logo logo eu vou deixar de ser a mais baixa dos meus amigos, assim como aconteceu com o amigo de vocês! Etto, qual era mesmo o nome dele? Uzumaki... - Sakura deu uma risadinha quando a garota começou a coçar a cabeça.

\- Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!

\- Ah, Naruto-san!

\- Oee, Tsubasa-chan! Você vem ou não? - Uma das garotas a chamava de longe.

\- Vou sim, me espera! - A garota de olhos negros segurou na roupa de Sasuke. - Nee, vocês vão ficar quanto tempo aqui?

Sasuke trocou o olhar com Sakura, como se ela fosse uma extensão da expressão de Tsubasa.

\- Cinco dias. É o suficiente para matar um pouco a saudade?

\- É mais que suficiente! - Exclamou a garota batendo palmas.

\- Tsubasa-chan!

\- Já vou! - A menina se virou uma última vez para o casal. - Então até mais tarde!

Os dois se levantaram e ficaram observando as garotas sumirem do campo de visão. Sakura falou baixinho.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. - Em troca recebeu um pequeno sorriso. - Ah, sim! Amanhã é aniversário da Tsubasa-chan! Eu quero dar um presente a ela.

\- Já pensou o que pode ser?

\- Sim! Um gato preto!

\- Um gato preto? - Não entendeu como ela havia pensado em algo tão específico rapidamente.

\- Tsubasa-chan adora animais. Sempre vejo ela cuidando de algum passarinho...

\- Mas por que um gato preto?

\- Na primeira vez que nos conhecemos ela me contou que apesar de morar numa vila que tem aves como principal mascote, queria mesmo um gato preto, pois acha um animal bonito.

\- Humm, um gato preto, não é? - Sasuke fechou os olhos imaginando onde poderia encontrar o animal. - Podemos procurar por um fora do vilarejo.

\- Sim, não deve ser tão difícil encontrar um kuroneko!

* * *

\- Ah, kami-sama, como é difícil encontrar um kuroneko! - Reclamou Sakura pela terceira vez. - Já encontramos de várias cores, branco, cinza, um de duas cores, outro de três cores, _menos_ um kuroneko!

\- Apesar de comum, é um gato que não dá muito às caras. - Sasuke afastou um arbusto e ajudou Sakura a se levantar do chão.

\- O que podemos fazer, Sasuke-kun? - Tentando evitar a desconcentração ao encarar uma Sakura choramigando e fazendo biquinho enquanto acariciava um gato, Sasuke disse. - Vamos andar mais um pouco, ainda temos tempo.

E foi o que fizeram. Mesmo encontrando uma nova área para a procura do kuroneko o resultado não foi o esperado. Sakura, com seu pavio curto, começou a resmungar seus _shannaro_. O Uchiha também estava frustrado.

\- Nee, Sasuke-kun, tem certeza de que não conhece nenhuma técnica? Não é o clã Uchiha que tem um laço com os gatos? - Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, algo estalou na cabeça de Sasuke.

\- Nekobaa! - Exclamou para a Haruno.

\- Eh? Nekobaa?

\- Sim, ela pode nos ajudar. - Diante da expressão feminina, suspirou. - Sakura... - Coçando o pescoço e desviando o olhar, disse baixo. - Você a conheceu naquela missão do time 7 onde tivemos que... Vestir orelhas de gato... - Concluiu com a voz quase morrendo.

\- Ahh! - Um brilho surgiu nas esmeraldas da jovem. - Agora eu lembro! Aquela missão, hehe...

\- Enfim, ela pode nos dizer como encontrarmos o kuroneko. Vamos nos apressar, Sora-ku não fica tão distante daqui mas ainda será uma viagem.

Assim que terminou de falar, Sasuke retirou suas capas da mochila e entregou para Sakura a capa de tecido claro. Ela se vestiu mas o sorriso debochado não desmanchava.

\- Você ficou tão fofo com aquelas orelhas, Sasuke-kun! - Disse enquanto abotoava a capa para o rapaz. - Um dia inesquecível, com certeza!

\- Humph! Por mim ele pode ser esquecível.

* * *

A cidade Sora-kun, apesar dos anos, continuava a mesma. Ainda era considerada uma cidade abandonada mas era o lugar ideal para o mercado negro. Sakura se lembrou do quanto aquele ambiente poderia ser macabro. Ela não gostava dali. A voz de Sasuke e sua mão quente eram as únicas coisas que lhe acalmavam.

Finalmente chegaram no estabelecimento da Nekobaa. A velha não havia mudado nadinha, pensou Sakura. Após seu costumeiro "bem-vindo" e mirada para o cliente, quase deixava as kunais que carregava caírem.

\- Sasuke! Você aqui?!

Os dois gatos falantes de Nekobaa pararam os seus serviços e foram ao encontro do trio.

\- Sasuke! Quanto tempo! Nunca mais veio aqui!

\- Por que deixou de nos visitar? Não somos mais parceiros dos Uchihas? O que fizemos para nos abandonar? Eh! Quem é essa? - Os dois se aproximaram mais ainda de Sakura, mas impedidos pelo bloqueio de Sasuke e grito da Nekobaa.

\- Calem a boca, estão muito barulhentos, seus gatos irritantes! Voltem ao trabalho e me deixem com Sasuke!

Eles obedeceram imediatamente e a velha virou para o Uchiha, soltando a fumaça do cachimbo que inalou.

\- Ah... Esses dois ainda vão me deixar maluca. Deixando isso de lado, pensei que nunca mais iria lhe ver, Sasuke. Ainda mais... - Sakura se afastou um pouco em um ato de reflexo, com a mirada que recebeu. - Com uma garota. - Ela deu alguns passos. - Humm, você... Eu lembro de você, garota. Já esteve aqui com o Sasuke e mais um menino barulhento.

\- Sim! Sou Haruno Sakura, parceira do antigo time do Sasuke-kun. - A velha inalou mais uma vez a fumaça do cachimbo.

\- Ehh... Isso é raro, Sasuke. - Nekobaa riu com o próprio comentário. - E pensar que aquele jovem emburrado hoje estaria com sua amada mulher...

\- E-Eh?! N-Não... Q-Quer dizer...

A Haruno começou a gaguejar sem conseguir formar uma frase compreensível. A velha riu mais ainda com a rápida perda de postura do Uchiha e sua tentativa de mudar de assunto. Ele pigarreou e chamou sua atenção.

\- Nekobaa, preciso de sua ajuda.

\- Hai, hai, me diga de quais ferramentas irá precisar. - A gata começou a andar desinteressada.

\- Hoje não vim aqui para comprar armas.

\- Han? - Ela virou surpresa.

\- Hai, estamos atrás de um kuroneko e não sabemos como achá-lo. - Respondeu uma Sakura recuperada do susto.

-... Viemos aqui para a senhora nos dizer como conseguir encontrar um. - Sasuke claramente estava constrangido com o tipo de assunto que veio tratar com Nekobaa.

E como ele já esperava, a velha pôs-se a gargalhar. A garota não fazia idéia do porquê daquela reação, e segurou a capa de Sasuke com um olhar confuso. Uma veia começou a dilatar na testa do moreno.

\- Me desculpe, Sasuke, mas você sabe que foi inevitável. - A mão idosa levantou o rosto da rosada e comentou. - E pensar que você poderia proporcionar isso a este teimoso Uchiha!

\- Nekobaa!

\- Hai, hai, eu parei, Sasuke. - A velha andou para sentar na sua poltrona e depositou o cachimbo numa cômoda. - Venha só você, Sasuke.

Os dois se entreolharam e Sakura acenou com a cabeça, o encorajando. Em um piscar de olhos os dois gatos falantes correram para a garota e começaram a lhe perguntar mil coisas. O Uchiha diminuiu a distância com Nekobaa e sentou em uma poltrona indicada pela velha.

\- Sasuke, de fato faz muito tempo que não lhe via. Até achei que tivesse morrido.

\- Hn, eu não morro fácil, Nekobaa. Afinal, sou um Uchiha, não é assim que a senhora fala?

\- Exibido como sempre. - Ele sorriu. - Estou aliviada em vê-lo tão bem. Antes dessa tragédia você era um garoto tão alegre. E muito próximo a Itachi. - Disse suspirando.

-... Eu estive enganado durante muito tempo sobre Itachi. - Sasuke cerrou os olhos. - Itachi... Ele foi um grande irmão para mim... - Sentiu o toque dos dedos da gata levantando seu rosto.

\- Filho, não se culpe por nada. Tenho certeza de que ele está orgulhoso e feliz por você.

\- Sim, eu também tenho...

\- E sobre a garota... - Os dois fitaram Sakura. - Desde a primeira vez que a vi tive a sensação de que era uma boa garota. Não sei como mas ela conseguiu trazer aquele Sasuke alegre e gentil de volta.

Sasuke continuava a observar a jovem, que no momento tentava lidar com a quantidade de gatos que se aproximaram de si. Nekobaa sorriu com o olhar dele.

\- Que bom que você encontrou alguém como ela, Sasuke. Cuide bem da Haruno-san porque esta menina merece.

\- Não se preocupe. - Ele voltou sua atenção para a velha. - Eu sou a pessoa que mais sabe disso.

A gata riu e voltou para o seu cachimbo.

\- Pode me dizer agora como encontrar um kuroneko?

\- Sim. - Soltando a fumaça, ela continuou. - Na verdade, Sasuke, você mesmo sabe como. Você é como o kuroneko, solitário, mas que sempre tem algo que gosta de estar por perto.

-... Essa é a resposta? - Perguntou um pouco frustrado.

\- Sim. Eu conheço kuronekos quando encontro um. Não é por ser humano que você deixa de ter as características deles. - Nekobaa se levantou. - Isto é tudo.

\- Nekob-

\- Ah! Eu não aguento mais, são muito gatos! - Exclamou a Haruno cansada de tanto animal querendo sua atenção ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ei, ei, deixem a Haruno-san em paz!

Sasuke só olhava a cena com o pensamento longe.

* * *

\- Tem certeza de que não querem dormir aqui? Não se preocupem que eu darei privacidade ao casal. - Comentou divertida.

\- Não, não, obrigada. - Sakura hoje estava batendo o recorde de vezes que seu rosto corou. - O sol ainda vai se pôr, e a vila onde estamos hospedados não fica tão longe assim.

\- Ah... - A velha suspirou triste. - Por favor, venham me ver mais vezes, na próxima eu faço um chá. Desde que Tamaki se engraçou com o garoto cão ela só quer saber de Konoha.

\- Iremos lhe visitar sim. Não é, Sasuke-kun? - Apesar do constrangimento iminente que Nekobaa o faria passar, teve que concordar que fazer visitas seria bom para a velha.

\- Sim. - A Haruno sorriu animada. - Estamos indo. Obrigado, Nekobaa.

\- Cuidem-se. E você... - A velha acariciou o rosto de Sakura em um ato maternal. - Continue linda e ao lado do Sasuke. - Sakura acenou.

\- Obrigada, Nekobaa. - Ela seguiu os passos de Sasuke e acenou de longe. - Até a próxima!

\- Até! E aproveitem bastante... Pombinhos! - Gritou a gata.

O Uchiha deu uma mirada cortante enquanto a Haruno ria nervosamente.

Os dois chegaram na vila da Pena um pouco depois do sol se pôr. Sakura morria de tanta fome que até jantou antes de tomar sua ducha quente. O Uchiha fez o contrário. E enquanto esperava pela rosada sair do banho e deitar na cama, ficou pensando em como desvevendar o enigma que Nekobaa havia lhe contado.

Minutos depois, a jovem saiu do banheiro e já vestia sua roupa de dormir. Afastou o lençol para mergulhar na cama e se acomodar ao lado de Sasuke, que ainda permanecia com as costas encostadas na cabeceira. Ela apoiou o rosto com uma mão olhando pra ele.

\- Sasuke-kun, conseguiu pensar em algo?

\- Não. - Disse franzindo o cenho. - E você?

\- Também não. E eu estou muito cansada para raciocinar, meu corpo só pede por cama.

\- Tem razão, melhor dormirmos. - Sasuke apagou o abajur ao seu lado e deitou com o corpo virado para Sakura.

Pôde ver que ela sorria docemente, com os olhos quase cerrados de sono. A mão delicada acariciou de leve a bochecha do rapaz e ele agarrou seus dedos, depositando um beijo na palma da pequena mão e logo em seguida outro na testa feminina, que exalava seu aroma favorito. Sakura continuava a mirar o Uchiha com esforço.

\- Boa noite, Sakura...

O sussurro doce de Sasuke foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de ceder ao sono.

* * *

O dia amanhecera mais frio. O casal acordou mais cedo que o normal para irem à procura do kuroneko. Apesar do esforço, não tiveram nenhum resultado. Sakura chegou a encontrar um gato preto mas ao avaliar com mais cuidado ele possuía algumas manchas brancas na base do corpo. Sasuke apareceu e pela sua cara também não teve nenhum progresso.

Ele sentou ao lado da garota para tomar um pouco de ar. Sakura estava com aquele olhar desesperançoso que ele não suportava ver.

\- Acho que é melhor deixar pra lá, o kuroneko não vai aparecer só porque estamos atrás dele.

Sasuke fitou o céu, frustrado.

\- Talvez... - Lamentou a jovem alisando a cabeça de um gatinho. - Ele realmente mantenha distância assim de quem o chama forçadamente e só fica perto daquilo que genuinamente lhe traga paz...

De repente, o cérebro de Sasuke parecia processar algo.

\- Mas tudo bem, não é? - O gatinho foi levado à grama novamente. - Temos que respeitá-lo, afinal de contas, ele não vai se mostrar para qualquer um.

Diante da risada da Haruno, o Uchiha foi envolto por uma luz em sua mente.

\- É isso... Como não pensei e lembrei disso antes? - Disse a si mesmo.

\- O quê?

\- Sakura, venha comigo. Quero lhe mostrar algo.

E sem mais delongas, puxou a rosada pelo pulso, atravessando alguns arbustos e árvores em seu caminho.

\- Eh? Sasuke-kun, onde estamos indo?

Ele parou por um momento e disse olhando para ela.

\- Você vai ver, apenas me siga por enquanto.

Sakura não entendia o que ele estava pretendendo. Mas ficou animada com o entusiasmo do rapaz. Geralmente Sasuke não demonstrava o que estava sentindo de uma forma tão fácil, e mesmo depois de dois meses e poucos dias ao seu lado, ainda estava aprendendo a decifrá-lo. Ela se desvencilhou do pulso da mão masculina e logo em seguida a segurou. Ele aceitou o pedido e seguiu a caminhada. Algo tão simples como suas mãos dadas fazia o coração de Sakura acelerar de felicidade.

Só saiu de seus pensamentos quando uma pétala rosa passou pelo pelos seus olhos distraídos, em meio ao verde da natureza ao seu redor. Ela mirou mais longe e arregalou as esmeraldas quando se deparou com uma imensa árvore de cerejeira.

\- Já faz um tempo que queria lhe mostrar isso. - Disse Sasuke levando-a para mais perto da cerejeira. - Este é o momento ideal.

\- Sasuke-kun... - Sakura andou em volta da árvore, sentindo o tronco em seus finos dedos, maravilhada com o rosa se destacando em meio a tanto verde. - É linda! Muito linda!

A jovem sentiu algumas pétalas caírem em sua mão e rodopiou com os braços abertos. A cerejeira era sua árvore favorita, e nunca deixava de acompanhar o florescer das flores em Konoha.

O riso de Sakura soava como música nos ouvidos do Uchiha. Ele contemplou toda a cena da garota se divertindo com um sorriso à mostra. Ela o chamou para acompanhá-la mas ele disse que ficaria apenas olhando. A Haruno correu ao redor da árvore e juntou um amontoado de pétalas em sua mão e assoprou tudo em direção a Sasuke. O Uchiha finalmente mostrou os dentes com o aumento do sorriso.

Satisfeita, Sakura se encostou no tronco e permaneceu quieta olhando para todos os galhos. Sasuke chegou ao seu lado e fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

\- Essa cerejeira é encantadora, Sasuke-kun...

\- Está melhor?

\- Sim... - A Haruno inspirou fundo o ar das cerejeiras e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Sasuke. - Obrigada.

O Uchiha a mirou. Nunca imaginou que Sakura ficaria tão linda recebendo aquela chuva de flores. As maçãs avermelhadas pela euforia recente lhe davam um toque especial. Todo o perfil da jovem era encantador, assim como a cerejeira. Os lábios rosados curvados em um pequeno sorriso estavam lhe convidando.

Sasuke abaixou um pouco o rosto e sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

\- Sakura... - Como se tivesse recebido uma carga elétrica, a jovem teve todo o corpo arrepiado com aquele som. -... Feche os olhos... - Os lábios deles roçando com sua orelha quase a fizeram perder as forças das pernas.

\- Hai... - E já sabendo o que ele pretendia ao lhe dizer isso, fechou lentamente seus olhos.

Sentiu Sasuke mudar de posição, parando em sua frente. Ele aproximou seus corpos, empurrando Sakura contra o tronco e apoiando a mão nele. Podia sentir o calor surgir do rapaz. Ele de novo levou os lábios ao lado de sua sensível orelha.

\- Continue com eles fechados, certo?

O movimento dos lábios fez Sakura soltar o ar pela boca. O Uchiha depositou um beijo no seu lóbulo e Sakura sabia que ele estava sorrindo com a reação que provocava nela. Mais um beijo, dessa vez na base de sua mandíbula. Outro em sua bochecha.

\- Você fica linda corada, Sakura... - A voz rouca fez seu coração latir.

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Ela precisou se apoiar nele para não cair.

Sasuke a empurrou mais ainda contra o tronco, beijando a área do pescoço abaixo da orelha. A língua quente e ousada a fez suspirar.

Ele mirou o rosto vermelho coberto de prazer da Haruno. Passou os dedos de leve da bochecha até a boca e beijou sua pele alva no canto dos lábios rosados. Dessa vez, os dedos de Sakura tocaram o queixo do Uchiha e ela entreabiu a boca, pedindo por mais.

E Sasuke não esperou. Ele envolveu a boca dela em um beijo lento e prazeroso. Sakura segurou o ombro de Sasuke com uma mão e pousou a outra em seu tórax. O som das bocas se beijando o excitou e o moreno foi de encontro com a língua de Sakura. Ela inclinou o rosto e levou a mão do ombro para os cabelos negros, acariciando a nuca de Sasuke. Ele sorriu durante o beijo e percorreu a mão pelos fios rosados, pescoço e costas, até chegar na fina cintura da garota.

Para Sakura, aquele era um dos beijos mais apaixonantes que recebera de Sasuke.

Enfim separados, se entreolharam por alguns instantes e com a região dos lábios vermelha do recente beijo, Sakura sorriu, abraçando seu amado. Ele retribuiu, descansando o rosto no topo da cabeleira rosada. Permaneceram abraçados em silêncio abaixo das pétalas que caíam em seus corpos.

Aquele momento poderia durar para sempre, apenas um sentindo a respiração do outro.

\- _Miauu..._

O miado de um gato fez os dois olharem na direção que ele vinha, logo abaixo de Sakura. Para a surpresa dela, um gato preto estava em seus pés, lhe pedindo atenção. A jovem sorriu surpresa para o Uchiha.

\- Olha, Sasuke-kun! Um kuroneko! - Quando ele a liberou para pegar o gato em seu colo, o bichinho se animou mais ainda com os carinhos recebidos em sua cabeça. - Sim, não há dúvidas, é um kuroneko!

\- Parece que ele gostou de você. - Era incrível que o gatinho ficara totalmente calmo nos braços da rosada.

\- Haha, ele é muito fofinho! - Recebendo o elogio, o gato deu uma leve lambida no rosto da jovem. - Agora nós podemos presentear a Tsubasa-chan!

\- Sim. - Sasuke olhou para o céu, constatando que o Sol estava alto. - Ela já deve ter acordado. Vamos voltar.

Chegando lá, Sakura perguntou pela garotinha para algumas pessoas e em pouco tempo a encontraram. Ela estava sentada em uma pedra, perto de alguns arbustos. Assim que viu o casal, se levantou.

\- Sakura-san, Sasuke-san! Ah, estão com um kuroneko... - Os olhos da criança fitaram o gato com interesse.

Sakura se abaixou para a menina brincar com ele.

\- Waa, ele tá lambendo meus dedos! - Sem pensar duas vezes, levou a outra mão para a cabeça peluda do animal. - Ele é tão fofinho!

\- Gostou dele, Tsubasa? - Perguntou Sasuke acompanhando a rosada.

\- Sim! Vocês encontraram ele por aqui?!

Os dois riram com a admiração da menina. Parecia até que haviam encontrado um baú de tesouro, tamanha era a perplexidade dela.

\- Qual o nome dele?

\- Humm, ainda não sabemos...

\- Por que não escolhe um pra ele?

\- Eh? Posso mesmo, Sasuke-san?

\- Claro, Tsubasa. - O moreno tocou na patinha do gato e continuou. - Afinal, ele é seu.

\- Q-Quê?! - Os grandes olhos negros voltaram-se para Sakura. - I-Isso é verdade?!

\- Sim, Tsubasa-chan, este é nosso presente para o dia do seu aniversário. - Sakura passou o kuroneko para os braços da menina, que o recebeu ainda incrédula. - Omedetou!

\- Waa... - Sasuke deu um pequeno cafuné na cabeleira de fios castanhos. - Muito obrigada! Obrigada, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san! - Cheia de felicidade, a menina foi para o meio dos dois e recebeu um abraço coletivo.

Sasuke e Sakura se olharam e sorriram.

\- Ahh, eu preciso mostrar para meus amigos!

\- Espere, Tsubasa-chan. - Ela parou no caminho para escutar a Haruno.

\- Qual vai ser o nome dele? - A jovem aproveitou para arrumar o cabelo da menina, que encontrava-se um pouco bagunçado.

\- Humm... - Ela mirou para Sakura e depois para Sasuke, que assistia toda a cena com um sorriso de lado. - Etto... - De volta para o seu gato, respondeu. - Kuro-chan! O nome dele vai ser Kuro-chan!

Ela levantou o gatinho para o alto enquanto ele miava.

\- Eu sei que não é nada criativo mas ele é lindo, e eu adoro a cor dele!

\- Kuro-chan é um nome muito fofo, Tsubasa-chan!

\- Hehe! - A menina corou de felicidade.

\- Outra coisa, depois vamos lhe mostrar onde o encontramos. Não fica muito longe daqui e será ótimo para passear com ele.

\- Ehh, então ele tem um lugar favorito?

\- Tem sim.

\- Por favor, me mostra depois!

Sasuke continuava calado, não querendo atrapalhar a conversa agradável das duas. Ele observou o jeito que a Haruno tratava a garotinha, cheia de cuidado e carinho. Mesmo sendo uma pessoa de pavio curto, Sakura era muito gentil, especialmente com crianças. Esta viagem não poderia ter sido melhor, pois a jovem já havia ajudado muitos necessitados com suas habilidades médicas.

O sorriso que Tsubasa tinha no rosto era mais brilhante que qualquer outra coisa. E desde que se conheceram as garotas se combinavam bastante. Pareciam mãe filha.

Mãe e filha.

Sim, conseguia ver atitudes maternas em Sakura quando lidava com crianças. Imaginou como seria a filha dela. A garota ia herdar a beleza da Haruno. Seria agitada como ela e teria olhos grandes e brilhantes. E a cor deles...

Sasuke se deu conta que imaginou uma garota de olhos negros ao invés de olhos esmeraldas.

Seu coração acelerou.

Um sentimento.

Um desejo.

Ele queria ser o pai dos filhos de Sakura.

Estava até surpreso que acabara de admitir isso sem hesitar. Em toda sua vida nunca imaginara tendo filhos com as mulheres que lhe apareciam. Com exceção de uma.

Sakura.

Sakura era a única mulher que despertava o seu desejo de ter uma família. Não a reconstrução do clã Uchiha. Não a reconstrução de sua família.

Apenas de _**ter**_ uma família _**com Sakura**_.

Ele levou a mão até a testa, desalinhando sua franja, rindo da cara corada e de idiota que provavelmente tinha em seu rosto. Pelo menos as duas estavam tão distraídas que nem perceberam.

\- Vou mostrar o Kuro-chan para eles!

\- Sim. - A mão feminina deu um último carinho em Kuro-chan. - Tome cuidado para não cair porque eu sei que você vai correndo.

\- Hehe. - Uma gota desceu de sua testa. - Fui descoberta. Não se preocupe que vou ter cuidado. - Tsubasa começou a correr. - Depois me mostra o lugar, Sakura-san! Tchau, Sasuke-san, muito obrigada!

E como sempre, a garota saiu do campo de visão com sua corrida. Sakura olhou para cima e segurou a mão masculina que lhe convidava a se levantar.

\- Sabe... - O Uchiha começou. - Tenho certeza de que você vai dar uma ótima mãe.

\- Sa-

Sakura corou como um tomate e desviou o olhar, com uma mão tapando sua boca. O Uchiha sabia que ela ficaria sem graça mas não entendeu todo o seu constrangimento.

Ele abriu a boca para lhe perguntar mas nenhum som saiu ao se dar conta do que Sakura teria que fazer para ser mãe.

E acompanhando a sua amada, Sasuke corou até as orelhas e virou-se de costas.

Esta foi a única coisa que não havia pensado até então para ser se criar uma família.

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados abaixo da cerejeira. A jovem gostou tanto do lugar que pediu para almoçarem debaixo da árvore. Terminando seu onigiri, ela se encostou no ombro do Uchiha com os olhos fechados.

\- Ahh, estou satisfeita. - Segurou no tecido preto da manga dele e riu.

\- Aa? O que foi? - Perguntou Sasuke antes de dar uma mordida no seu onigiri com tomate.

\- Nada. - Ela mostrou os dentes, sorrindo. - Só estou muito feliz em estar aqui com você, Sasuke-kun. - Um grão de arroz no canto de sua boca chamou atenção do moreno. - Você sabia que o kuroneko iria aparecer aqui?

\- Tinha certeza. - Respondeu com a boca cheia.

\- Como tinha toda esta certeza?

Sasuke engoliu a comida e tomou um gole do seu chá antes de responder.

\- Quando saí da vila da Pena para continuar minha viagem de redenção, encontrei uma pétala de cerejeira na grama. - Sasuke tomou uma flor e ficou a mirando enquanto relatava. - Imaginei que pudesse ter uma árvore por perto e fui em busca dela. Acabei encontrando-a. O kuroneko apareceu logo depois.

\- Humm... - A jovem escutava atenta.

\- Várias vezes voltei para descansar e comer abaixo desta cerejeira. O kuroneko me acompanhou na maior parte do tempo. - Ele adquiriu uma expressão serena. - Aqui eu me sentia de volta em casa. E também... - Sasuke engoliu saliva antes de falar. - As flores me faziam sentir perto de você, Sakura. - A fitou com um sorriso e entregou a flor de cerejeira. - Tinha certeza de que naquele momento você estaria pensando em mim em Konoha.

Sakura segurou a flor de cerejeira e a beijou de leve.

\- Sim, eu estava...

\- Sakura...

Ela olhou pra o moreno.

\- Tem um grão de arroz no seu rosto.

\- Hein? Onde? - Ela tocou no lado errado e teve a mão agarrada pela de Sasuke.

\- Deixa que eu tiro... - Ela corou, assim como ele, e Sasuke retirou o grão de arroz com a boca, chupando-o com a língua.

Eles se mergulharam em seus olhares e Sakura puxou o pescoço do Uchiha com as duas mãos. Ele acabou com a distância e fechou os olhos. Mais uma vez eles se beijaram abaixo da cerejeira.

E mais uma vez conectaram seus corações.

Sasuke havia entendido o enigma de Nekobaa. Ele era como o kuroneko, solitário, mas que sempre tinha algo que queria ter por perto. Assim como o gato voltava para a cerejeira, Sasuke voltava para Sakura.

E assim eram eles.

Sasuke o kuroneko e Sakura a cerejeira.

* * *

 _Kyaaa, que fofo! Adorei escrever essa fic! ^^ Acabei inserindo um contexto onde eles já conhecem a galera porque pretendo utilizar tudo isso na fic headcanon que quero escrever, como imagino tudo o que rolou entre eles, preenchendo todo o buraco negro que Kishi deixou entre o 699 e 700._

 _Endy: Mas não se animem porque nem ela sabe pra quando vai ser isso._

 _Kkkkk, pois é, me desculpem. Essa one aqui serviu como uma espécie de extra, já que eu tô nessa vibe de querer ler apenas UN. Espero que tenha gostado, Carol! :3_

 _Endy: Beijos e até a próxima, gente!_

 _U_

 _C_

 _H_

 _I_

 _H_

 _A_

 _ **B**_


End file.
